Forever And Always
by Sanji14
Summary: Muchas veces hacemos lo que sea por estar con aquella persona que amamos, pero no siempre podemos estar ahi para salvarla. SasuHina Forever And Always


**Bueno aqui me paso nuevamente, pero ahora es con este one-shot que espero que les guste xD en fin nada que decir -w- espero que les guste :3**

**y pues ya sabe que lospersonajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden son del maestro Kishimoto -w-**

**_Forever And Always_**

Nuevamente es un día lluvioso, lo observo desde mi ventana, es algo melancólico, aun que no mas deprimente que escuchar aquel eco que dejo tu voz en mi recamara y ese dulce aroma de tu fina piel ha quedado impregnado en mi almohada desde la ultima vez que estuviste aquí.

-¿Dónde estas?- Le cuestiono al silencio.

_-….- _

Y mi condena de siempre no recibo respuesta alguna…

Aun que no lo quiera reconocer tengo la necesitad de volver a tenerte aquí, de mirar aquel sonrojo en tus mejillas, ese peculiar tartamudeo que tanto te caracteriza, esos ojos tan puros como el agua, son como ventanas que me dejan observar tu limpia alma.

-¿Qué hice para merecerte?... ¿Cómo alguien como yo que tiene el alma sucia de sentimientos oscuros puede tenerte…?-

_-…..-_

Nuevamente me quedo sin respuesta alguna.

Cada manecilla del reloj es como una aguja que me atraviesa el corazón lenta pero certeramente, sangra, pero no la puedo controlar supongo que así tengo que pasar las horas cuando no estoy a tu lado.

¿Cómo alguien como tu hizo que me tragara mi orgullo? Y yo que jure jamás poner por delante sentimientos como este que para mi punto de vista solo son distractores del camino, una simple debilidad que te hace caer.

Sonrío ante tal ironía, yo, que millones de veces alardeaba de jamás arrodillarme ante sentimientos pasajeros, inútiles en la vida, ahora me veo aquí sentado, recargado en el marco de la ventana, con mi mirada perdida tratando de divisar tu silueta dirigirse hasta aquí para al fin mirarme reflejado en ese espejo. Y aun que me cueste admitirlo solo veo la neblina que se apodera de la calle, no se ve ninguna alma penando por este oscuro lugar.

El viento asota brutalmente las ramas de los árboles, asiendo que el lugar lentamente se enfríe, provocando que mi aliento quede atrapado en aquella ventana que me a servido de compañía desde el momento en que te fuiste, desde aquel día en que dejaste tu nombre tatuado en mi pecho, desde ese día en el que te has vuelto mucho mas que mi necesidad, mas que solo un sentimiento pasajero, mas que solo un pasatiempo, te has convertido en mi todo.

Lentamente me levanto de aquel lugar, de aquella ventana que solo absorbe mi alma, observo a mi alrededor, aun se encuentran aquellas manchas de sangre, ese olor a oxido que me quema la garganta aun no desaparece.

-Aun puedo escuchar tus gritos de dolor…- Susurro mientras observo detenidamente la puerta del baño.

Con melancolía arrastro mi nefasto cuerpo hacia aquella puerta, en donde por ultima vez escuche a mi nombre salir de tus labios, ese lugar donde tu voz se apago. Lentamente abro la puerta, me dirijo hacia la bañera, recorro la cortina y ahí te encuentras, sumamente pálida, la vida se había escapado de tu ser, mis ojos se cristalizaron a ver tan brutal escena me deje caer de rodillas ante ti, te tomo entre mis brazos, tu piel esta gélida y bañada en sangre, me separo un poco de ti y observo aquellas cortadas que atravesaron despiadadamente tu fina piel.

-¿Cómo alguien pudo haber tenido la sangre tan fría como para hacer tan brutal acto?-

Aun se me hacia increíble que no haya podido hacer nada, no pude protegerte de aquel ser que te separo de mi lado, esa noche el cielo se pinto de carmesí, esa no en la que te perdí.

Flash Back

El cielo escupía sin piedad aquellos rayos de luz que alumbraban aquella oscura cuidad, era una noche de tormenta, nuestra ultima noche juntos. Los relámpagos iluminaban nuestra habitación, te veía de reojo recostada sobre mi pecho, tú delicada piel rozando lentamente sobre la mía, me sentía dichoso al tenerte conmigo, al saber que solo eras para mí, el tiempo para mí era relativo, no me importaban las horas siempre y cuando estuvieras a mi lado.

Lentamente el sueño fue robándome tu atención, cuando sin darme cuenta quede completamente dormido, pero aun podía sentir tu respiración chocando contra mi rostro, haciendo que me relajase mucho más.

A altas horas de la madrugada aquella tranquilidad fue arrebatada sin piedad, abrí bruscamente mis ojos, me encontraba amarrado en la silla de la ventana, las cuerdas estaban fuertemente ajustadas, pero esa no era mi desesperación, mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, no te veía, hasta que un hombre alto completamente de negro y el rostro cubierto te tenia agarrada del brazo, tu ahogándote en tu propio llanto, me mirabas completamente horrorizada.

- Donde tienen el dinero.- Anuncio firmemente el hombre de negro, mientras apretaba más fuerte el ligero brazo de mi Hinata.

-¿De que dinero hablas?- Le escupí fríamente las palabras, mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

-No me vengas con teatritos, yo se que tienen dinero Uchiha, ¡así que hablen!, oh lo pagaran muy caro…- Amenazo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y lo coloco en el cuello de mi amada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Grite con furia.

-Persuadirte para que me digas ¡Donde esta el maldito dinero!- Con un movimiento rápido le hizo una cortada en su brazo, asiendo que sangrara.

-¡No la vueltas a tocar!- Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, hacia el intento de sacarme de aquellas ataduras que tenia, pero cada vez que movía la mano, la cuerda quemaba mi piel, asiendo que sangre.

Ella al ver que al sujeto de negro se había descuidado un poco, le da un golpe en el estomago zafándose de su agarre, para así huir.

-Pediré ayuda.- Grita desesperada mientras corre en dirección hacia la puerta pero es apuñadada en la espalda por aquel enorme cuchillo haciendo que caiga de dolor. –Aaahgg.- grita mientras el hombre saca lentamente el cuchillo de su espalda.

-¡Hinaataaa!- Grito aun con mas fuerza, mis ojos derramaban frías lagrimas, me dolía tanto ver lo que ese maldito le hacia.

-Que horrible mancha hay en el piso, no hay que mancharlo aun mas, mejor la muevo de aquí, no baya hacer que se manche mas.- Hablaba con un crudo sarcasmo mientras la tomada del pie y la arrastraba con dirección al baño.

Ella me miraba mientras derramaba lágrimas, en sus ojos se podía ver la resignación que sintió, ella sabia lo que le pasaría.

-Te amo…- Susurra mientras me regala una sonrisa.

-Te amo Hinata…- Le respondo mientras aun derramo lágrimas.

El hombre cierra la puerta del baño, se escuchan ruidos y golpes de aquel lugar, cuando todo queda en completo silencio…

-Sasuke-Kun…- Se escucha a lo último y nuevamente el silencio.

La puerta se abre lentamente y sale aquel hombre manchado completamente de sangre, se acerca había mi y me da un golpe en el estomago haciendo que quede inconciente.

End Flash Back

Me acerque lentamente hacia tus azules labios y los bese, pero todo era diferente, me inundo la tristeza y deje tu cuerpo en donde lo encontré me levante lentamente y salí de ahí, mire hacia aquella ventana y esa silla, se encontraban tiradas las cuerdas y el cuchillo enseguida de una hoja color blanco, me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis manos.

"Que tengas un feliz aniversario Sasuke"

Mi respiración se agito, el dolor carcomía mi alma, arrugue la hoja y la tire a un lado, trate de tranquilizarme respirando hondamente, voltee al lugar donde había caído, la mire en un rincón enseguida de un mueble, cerca del calendario.

"1 de Septiembre, 3 años de casados" tenia escrito con la letra de Hinata, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y la melancolía me arropo con sus alas, me sentía desesperado, no sabia que hacia, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ver aquel rostro, sin probar aquellos labios, sin… tenerte.

Tome el cuchillo en el que aun tenia las manchas de aquella sangre que en algún momento recorrieron todo tu cuerpo, aquella realidad me perturbaba considerablemente alimentando mi locura, mi necesidad de volverte a ver, mi condena al a verte perdido, empuñe con fuerza aquel cuchillo, sabia cual era mi deber, sabia que no había otra salida, sabia que era lo único que se interponía entre ella y yo. Con firmeza el cuchillo rasgo sin pudo mi cuello, particularmente en la vena yugular asiendo que la sangre empiece acorrer rápidamente, me sentía mareado pero no tenia nada de que arrepentirme, sentí como me dejaba caer en aquel piso manchado de mi sucia sangre.

-Hinata-a.- Dando mi último soplo.

Lentamente sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de paz, me sentía ligero, era una sensación jamás experimentada, me levante rápidamente, pero me quede atónico a lo que vi, mi cuerpo completamente desangrado, el cuchillo se encontraba pirado a unos pasos de mi, me impresione bastante, era sumamente confuso para mi, pero esa no era mi mayor preocupación, me di la vuelta y nuevamente vi aquella puerta color blanco entreabierta me acerque a ella pero lentamente se fue abriendo y la vi.

El aire se me fue, parecía un sueño a verla visto, igual de radiante, esto era todo lo que pedía, verla nuevamente, ya que sabia que no podríamos estar juntos, cada quien tenia que tomar su camino, cada quien tenia su lugar. Se acerco a mi lado con una angelical sonrisa, yo igual camine hacia ella hasta que quedamos uno enfrente del otro.

-Yo sabia que vendrías.- Susurro con orgullo.

-Sabes que yo no tengo vida si tu no estas.-

Se inclino hacia a mi, extendiendo sus brazos para formar un caluroso abrazo yo igual le respondí el abrazo rodeándola con ambos brazos acercándola mas hacia mi recargando mi cabeza en la de ella.

-Sabes que no podemos estar juntos…- Susurro con pudor.

Ella se separa de mí, mirándome confundida.

-¿Por qué?-

-Sabes que lo mío fue un suicidio y el tullo no, así que, no vamos al mismo lugar.-

Ella sonríe mientras escucha mis palabras.

-Sabes que a donde sea que bayas yo iré contigo.-

-Espero es que…-

-Además… tú no sabes que paso.-

Flash Back

Pov Hinata.

Sentía que el dolor me carcomía mi alma, era devastador, aquel hombre me aventó sin piedad en aquella fría tina tan blanca como el mármol, me miro con una sonrisa perturbadora, se acero amenazante hacia mi, sentía que mis minutos estaban contados y sin piedad empezó a apuñarme con el cuchillo a mi estomago, sentía como la piel se iba abriendo rápidamente y como la sangre escurría de esta, sentía un dolor agudo, miraba todo borroso y la burbujeante sangre no dejaba de fluir, lo salpicaba cada vez que me apuñalaba, esta casi tan manchado como yo.

El hombre dejo de apuñarme, ya que había quedado salpicado de aquella fuente de sangre, dejo el cuchillo a un lado, sabia que no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para atacarlo, así que fue al lavabo para quitarse la sangre de su rostro.

Como pude tome el cuchillo y con determinación lo encaje en mi vena yugular asiendo que el sangrado fluyera con más rapidez, sabia que era mi única opción. Sentí como me iba debilitando hasta que solo quedaban pocos segundos antes de marcharme.

-Sasuke-Kun…- Susurro con agonía.

Lentamente siento que la pesadez desaparece, aquel dolor se esfumo completamente, aun que me sentía sumamente aturdida, aun no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, cuando escucho que algo cae bruscamente al suelo, abrí los ojos de golpe me levante en seco y mire mi cuerpo bañado en sangre, completamente pálido pero le reste importancia abri la puerta lentamente y lo vi.

End Flash Back

End Pov Hinata – Pov Sasuke

Me quede mirando sus ojos y era como si ella me digiera que era lo que había pasado, fue como si me pasara aquel suceso por sus ojos.

Suspire.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, me incline un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro y bese nuevamente aquellos labios, ella al instante correspondió aquel beso colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello atrayéndome mas hacia ella y yo la rodee por la cintura acercándola mas a mi pecho. Sentía como nuestros labios chocaban unos con los otros, mientras robábamos pequeños fragmentos al aire, no queríamos que aquel beso se terminara pero lamentablemente se escucha un ruido y nos separamos al instante, miramos que una figura con bata negra se que posiciona enfrente de nosotros, se miraba aquel resplandor rojo de sus ojos sentimos escalofríos al instante que nos miraba.

-Es Hora De Que Vengan Ah Donde Pertenecen.- Hablo con una voz sepulcral mientras nos daba la espalda y frente suyo se abrió una especie de portal que irradiaba una especie de humo, aquel ser entro en dicho dejándolo abierto.

Nos quedamos parados enfrente de aquella puerta que nos llevaría a un lugar desconocido, a un lugar donde jamás habíamos siquiera de imaginarlo.

-Por siempre…- Susurro mientras extiendo mi mano.

-Y para siempre.- Responde mientras toma mi mano y ambos entramos a aquel lugar donde pasaríamos una eternidad juntos.


End file.
